bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage (NBZP)
Rage is the volatile and irritable Skakdi member of the group known as Spectrum. Her real name is Selaria History Although most Skakdi woman are known to be more vicious than their male counterparts. Selaria was strong without having a strong taste for bloodshed. When she was driven with her husband and son from her homeland, they settled in Mata Nui. Unfortunately they had wandered in the direction of Xa-Koro and her lover was killed in front of her eyes, along with her only son. Rage like none before began to course through her veins as she became a slave. Eventually she broke free, so consumed by rage and grief and killed her way out of Xa-Koro. As a result she has gained a berserker rage, but is barely able to keep it controlled, thus making it difficult for her allies to work with her or keep her calm. On Zakaz she was the daughter of a Warlord, and grew up to be an effective scout. One day when she was ambushed another Skakdi rushed to her aid, they met often this and eventually settled down, much to her father's delight, to the prospect of a strong grandson. This happiness was not to last as Selaria's father was brutally murdered with most of his men by Vortixx assassins. Fleeing for their lives, with their teenage son, Selaria and her husband managed to get a boat to Mata Nui, seeking asylum but unfortunately made landfall on the Kumu Islets. Xa-Koro seemed to view them as inferior and chained the up, Selaria's husband and son rebelled, and were promptly slaughtered before Selaria's eyes. She was then sold into slavery, and spent her time serving a vicious and condescending Black Mage. Over the years her anger began to grow and grow. Until one day her master struck her, will making fun of her now dead family. Summoning all her willpower and rage she ripped off the collar and proceeded to kill her way out of Xa-Koro, and in the process became Rage. Upon finally made landfall she eventually happened upon another Skakdi, a Skakdi/Toa hybrid to be exact. They quickly became friends, when the hybrid began to form a group, she left for an undisclosed amount of time. Eventually she returned to his team, now known as Spectrum. A group of beings each with a specific emotion characterizing their personalities and powers. So far Rage has been sort of an issue, but has managed to keep her temper under check. Personality Permanently stuck in her berserked state, she has to muster all her will power to remain focused. During battle sometimes she is known to cry, likely because she is experiencing flashbacks of her terrible loss at the hands of Xa-Koro. She is known to have hatred towards anyone of those who have ruined others' lives, including her own. She occasionally has pity, but only for those who have suffered a terrible loss like she has herself. Weapons and Abilities Weapons:'''A blooded War-axe, that she took from A Skakdi selling slaves to Xa-Koro. '''Powers: A berserker rage that is permanently stuck on "on", heat vision (though it unfortunately is very hard to control in her emotional state). Her powers activated when her Rage had built upon. The power is dangerous because she dances back and forth between the lines of what should be morally acceptable with her powers. Weaknesses Her berserker rage is both a blessing and a curse, and those who team up with should be wary of her temper. Category:Skakdi (NBZP)